Unrelated Brothers
by Andalusia25
Summary: This is a short tale of the brotherhood between Bones, Jim and Spock. No romance
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek and no matter how much I love Bones, I don't make any money off of him. **

**Summary: This is a tale about the friendship/brotherhood of Bones, Kirk and Spock. No romance between them, Jim belongs to Spock and we all know it.**

**This came to me while I was at work and I just let it flow. Ain't the best, but oh well.**

**I don't why I've got a thing for hurting Spock… Maybe it's to get back at him for dating Uhura in the movie? I dunno. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy.**

**Brothers**

Life on a Star Ship was hard, but Bones had to admit life on a Star Ship with James T. Run-In-With-Guns-Blazing Kirk was harder. But Bones already had years of experience in handling situations that should only be found in text books. Jim was his best friend. They had met on the shuttle on the way to the academy and had been inseparable since. Just when Bones thought the whole damn world had turned its back on him leaving him in the cold all alone, the bright spot known as Jim Kirk appeared. From that moment forward Bones had basked in the light that Jim gave off. He would have followed that damn man to any where he'd gotten the notion to go, still would only now he'd have to move over to let Spock have room to accompany them. Spock also made his hectic life on the Enterprise easier. Spock was the logical First Officer who tried to keep Jim from doing anything too stupid. And they were like the Three Musketeers that Sulu talked about when he got drunk. They were all for one and one for all, hail the Captain.

Bones was brought out of his reverie by the comm. unit buzzing. "McCoy here." He responded to the hail.

"This is Scotty. Dr. McCoy, you might need to head down to the transporter room. There has been an accident on the surface and several of the away team has been injured. Captain thinks that Spock has been injured the worst and I can't beam them directly to Med Bay. The atmosphere is rough down there and I need a proper receiving pad. I'm beaming them up now." Scotty was talking so fast that Bones almost couldn't understand thru the Scottish brogue.

"I'm on my way." Bones ran out of the Med Bay to find Chappell waiting with a portable bio-bed. He really needed to ask her how she knew everything so fast, but now was not the time. He led the group of nurses towards the transporter room, flying past several stunned crewmen. Bones mind was turning different scenarios over in his head mainly those that involved a Kirk-style diplomatic meeting crazy just like all the other times he had been requested in the transporter room.

What ever thought Bones had been forming in his head about treating the away team's injuries faded when the transporter room door opened for them. Several red shirts were clutching bleeding wounds and some of the science team was even injured. But the worst of all was the gray Vulcan that Jim was holding in his arms whose green blood was smeared on both the blue and red tunics. Bones took Spock from Jim himself and placed him gently on Chappell's biobed. He was dead weight, unconscious and he did not feel any where as warm as normal. Spock never got hurt, Bones tried not to let the shock he was feeling take over his responses. He quickly assessed the rest of the medics' patients, assuring himself that they would be fine to attend to the wounds without him. Chappell ran a tricorder over Spock to try to gain some insight into what had happened to the beloved Vulcan. The tricorder had started beeping at its critical findings. Bones swung around and Chappell held up the values. He and Chappell hurried to get Spock back to Med Bay with Jim trailing behind them.

"You mind telling me what the hell happened down there so I know exactly what I need to be looking for?" Bones was gruff. "He's temperature is dropping, he's bleeding internally and he's got some broken bones." They rushed thru the Med Bay doors and straight into Bay Four. Bones was trying to plan his course of action while Chappell started getting out all instrumentation he might need to treat the patient.

"Those bastards started throwing punches around. But not just with their fists, they started using some strange mineral rock. Some how Spock got in-between them and me and took all the hits that were thrown my way. He held them off while I re-established contact with Scotty. They beat the living hell out of him, Bones, and he let them so they wouldn't be able to touch me." Jim was standing up against the wall because if he let go he would have fallen to the ground. All of his energy had been sapped right out of him the moment he had seen how beaten and bloody Spock was. Spock had saved him yet again from danger and now he was paying the price for it.

Bones could hear the hurt in Jim's voice without turning around. "I believe he is going into a healing trance. Vulcans enter those when they are injured. That would explain his temperature dropping so suddenly and his unconsciousness. I will help his healing as much as I can, he should be alright." Bones swapped a look with Chappell that spoke volumes. He needed her to get Jim checked out while he worked on Spock. "Jim, let Christine help you to a bio bed. We need to make sure you weren't injured. It's what Spock would want us to do." Once again Bones didn't turn around. One because if he turned Jim would argue, two because if he turned he would see the heartbreak on Jim's face and three because he really needed to focus on Spock.

Jim allowed Christine to usher him to a near by bed without complaint. He knew Bones was right, Spock would want to make sure that no harm had befallen him since he had allowed himself to be beaten to insure it. Christine made no effort to converse. She helped him lie back on the bed and began waving the tricorder over Jim's body. By the time she was done, Jim's eyes were closing in exhaustion. Just the short amount of time off ship and the danger they had encountered was enough to wear down the captain's usually endless supply of adrenaline. Christine covered him with a light sheet and dimmed the lights in the bay. He would allow himself a short rest because he knew Bones was taking care of Spock and Bones had said that Spock would be fine. Bones would not let anything happen to the rest of the trio. Jim always felt safer when his two best friends were close. They were the only people in this big, black, dark void of space that loved him and he loved them right back. Slowly he let himself remember the happier times for the trio as he slipped off for a nap.

Bones had finished repairing the damage to Spock's internal organs and skin abrasions. It had taken him just over two hours to make sure that everything was back to the text-book example of Vulcan physiology that Spock had been just three hours previous. Spock was still in his trance and would remain under for the rest of the night atleast if not tomorrow as well. Vulcans took time in their trances to allow the body to heal and the mind to lock away any emotion that the event might have inflected upon them. "I know you can't hear me in there but I just wanted to thank you for protecting our hard-headed Captain. But don't get in the habit of breaking yourself because you are hard as hell to put back together." Bones allowed himself a small smile at Spock's completely relaxed face. Deciding this was the best time to say what had been bottled up inside for ages he quietly added. "And just so you know you Hobgoblin, I love you as much as I love him, you are my friend, forever and always." He gently pulled the sheet up over Spock and tucked his friend in for the night dimming the lights.

After he was finally reassured that Spock would be alright, Bones found where Jim had fallen asleep in the next bay. Jim looked relaxed and untroubled in his sleep. Bones eased down into the chair next to his bed and gently took his hand in his own. Tonight would be another night added to the long list of times he had sat vigil at the bedside of Jim or Spock, but one of the few at both. Chappell had reported to Bones during his work on Spock that Jim was not injured, but Bones needed to see for himself. Jim was one of the few people in the universe that Bones went to hell and back to make sure they were safe. He was a nervous wreck any time they were on away missions, knowing that at any second Jim's life could be in danger. He knew that Spock felt the same way. That might be why either both commanding officers or even all three ended up going together, to make sure Jim would not be put in harm's way.

Bones allowed his mind to wander down the nostalgic lane of the story of their friendship as he gently ran this thumb over the back of Jim's hand. He was not a commanding officer of the Enterprise, nor was he one of the most recognized faces in Star Fleet. He was just Bones McCoy. He was the shoulder that Jim leaned on for support and the shoulder that caught Spock when he fell. He was the best friend of the Golden Command Duo. He loved them no matter what. It didn't matter than one's father had died to save him or that the other was a half-breed, that one had been a delinquent until age 22 or that one had defiled his father's wishes, he loved these men because of who these men were in their own right. This was not a flamboyant love that they spoke volumes about to everyone. This was a personal love that flowed in the undercurrent of their actions towards one another. This was the love of brothers. Bones was the oldest that cared for them, the middle Spock that protected them and the youngest Jim that shone the brightest and loved the deepest holding the other two brothers together. These warm thoughts saw Bones into a light slumber still holding Jim's hand until the morning.

**A/N: Thanks for reading!**

**Is this the end? Hit the review button and tell me if you want it continued or not!**


	2. Spock's Family

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek and no matter how much I love Bones, I don't make any money off of him. **

**After the lovely reviews (thank you so much!), I have decided to continue. **

The early morning found Spock slowly coming back to consciousness. Ever so gently his senses began reporting his current surroundings and status. He could begin to the feel the rather uncomfortable bed underneath him, which he was able to tell was not his own it felt more like a bio-bed and there was a sheet draped over him strangely almost tucked in around him. He slowly began to smell the sterile scent Med Bay finally beginning to tell where he was. His internal chronometer told him that it was shortly before 0500 (he had been conscious a while so it was hard to be exact). Slowly his body began to awaken from his trance. He noted that he was sore and he could tell that several injuries had been repaired throughout his body. Most alarmingly, he had lost some of his blood volume. Vulcan's did not panic, but Spock was half-human. He began to search his mind to remember what had happened to him to leave him injured in the Med Bay. He usually did not require treatment from Dr. McCoy or to be kept in the Med Bay over night.

Then, one by one the memories of yesterday came back to him like knives stabbing into his mind. He remembered beaming down to the planet's surface, the angry natives starting to attack the away team and he remembered using his body as a shield to protect Jim. He didn't remember getting back to the ship though or arriving in the Med Bay. Once he had known Jim had made contact with Scotty, he had allowed himself to slip into a healing trance. It worried him slightly that he had not waited to loose consciousness until he was sure Jim was safely back on the Enterprise, he must have been hurt much more than he realized. Not wanting to debate the logic of using his own body as a shield to protect his captain and whether or not that proved to his human side that yes indeed he had gotten more than professional attached to Jim, he made his way to the Med Bay bathroom. He needed to be clean before he started his daily activity and a shower would help him focus on proper Vulcan thoughts.

The Med Bay had one mutli-use bathroom stocked with extra Star Fleet issue undergarments and blacks. He pulled out his appropriate size before turning on the shower. As he stripped of his clothes, he checked his body for signs of bruising in the large mirror over the sink. There were several dark green bruises left where his body had been mangled by the strange rock that the natives had hit him with over and over. He really needed to research what that mineral was today, well that is once he had made sure Jim was safe. He noted that McCoy had done an excellent job in healing him. Though he was sore, he was completely healed just as he had come to expect when he was cared for by the ever capable Dr. McCoy. He stepped into the shower to wash away what blood and grime was still left on him still trying to block out any feelings of the unprofessional nature about Jim and now McCoy. His shower took longer than normal because he was trying to be gentle with his tender muscles. The warm water helped relax his tense frame, and even to a stoic Vulcan, it felt wonderful.

After dressing and disposing of his ruined uniform, Spock went in search of McCoy to get an update of Jim's condition. He needed to make sure that he had been able to protect any harm from befalling his captain, that he had done his duty to his Captain – to his friend. His first stop, the CMO's office was empty, so Spock tentatively searched the Med Bay making sure he awoke none of the other injured away team members as he looked. After all Spock knew most of McCoy's habits, so he severely doubted McCoy would have gone to his quarters with so many injured in the Med Bay. Finally, he found McCoy in the Bay next to the one he had been occupying along with Jim. The older man was asleep with his head on the bed holding the younger man's hand. Spock quickly scanned over Jim's features searching for any sign of injury and illogically delighted when he did not see any. He allowed himself to soften at the sight of the two friends sharing a tender moment even in their sleep.

As it was a rare opportunity to study the two men without their knowledge, he took the time to fully take in the sight before him. Spock watched as Jim's chest rose and fell with the steady rhythm of his breathing. Jim's face was lax in sleep and he looked even more beautiful than when awake and smiling. Spock watched as McCoy's cheeks puffed out every time he blew out with his gentle snoring. The hard lines around McCoy's eyes and mouth were smoothed in sleep, making him look closer to his real age than much older as he did when he was awake and scowling, he was also a very beautiful human. It was a comforting sight, these two men peaceful. No matter how illogical or completely un-Vulcan it happened to be, he felt a bond with these men. These men were like the brothers that he had never had. McCoy, no matter how erratic and angry his actions were, was the older loving and truly caring brother. Jim was the youngest brother who didn't have to be logical with his two older brothers looking out for him. This was Spock's family. He had gone against his father's wishes, his planet had been destroyed and he had lost the only person who had ever openly loved him – his mother. Now he had these two men who would do anything in the world for him and Spock had proven he would do anything for them.

Spock sat in the other chair beside McCoy at the end of Jim's bed. He had no desire to leave the room before they woke. Though neither man was conscious or even aware of his presence, he felt accepted, and if he put aside his Vulcan beliefs, he felt loved. Spock knew that Jim Kirk would do anything for his first officer. They might have gotten off to a rocky start between the Kobayashi Maru and the Narada incident, but now they had a very strong connection. They spent nearly every waking moment together, whether they were on duty or not. And while Bones might call him every name in the book, Spock knew that this was McCoy's strange way of telling Spock he loved him without compromising his strange ritual of behavior. McCoy had been very helpful to Spock after his mother had died. Well helpful was an understatement, McCoy had been a comforting shoulder without having to compromise Spock's Vulcan culture. McCoy had spent countless hours with Spock talking about science, just being there for him but not pressuring him to show any form of emotion, like he understood the turmoil underneath Spock's cool exterior.

Spock let his mind wander carefree over thoughts of the other men in the room dropping the Vulcan emotionless façade. Some how through all of his training and self-preservation techniques, he had learned to love these two men. Spock sat in the quiet room stunned at the revelation – he had just realized his depth of emotion for McCoy and Jim. He had never allowed himself to dwell on the relationship between him and these men. He had always been too afraid to think too hard on the subject. With these thoughts buzzing in his head, he remembered what Bones had said to him while he was in his healing trance last night. He should not have been able to hear those words while unconscious, but Bones had not only said he loved him, he had been allowing the emotion to flow from him to Spock. Another thought that should have startled him, but it didn't, it felt right. So now as he sat in the room where Jim was in a bio-bed and McCoy was curled up along side him, he allowed the warmth and love surround him. He loved them and they loved him.

**A/N: Thanks for reading!**

**A Spock story is so much better when you don't let him talk so he can't get away with the "I am a Vulcan and have no emotions" gig. LoL I know I let him call Bones and Jim beautiful, but it would be ILLOGICAL to refute the truth, haha**

**Do you want it to end here? Hit the review button and tell me if you want it continued or not (Maybe from Kirk's view)! Let me know what you think.**


	3. Behind Blue Eyes

**Disclaimer: see chapter 1 **

**After the lovely reviews (thank you so much!) and awesome feedback, here is the 3 installment.**

Jim was brought out of one of the best night's sleep in recent memory by Bones' hushed tones. Where ever Jim had crashed for the night it seemed that Bones had not only found him but had brought company with him, or maybe Bones had finally gone space-crazy and was talking to himself. No, that couldn't be right because there was another voice that was just as hushed replying to Bones' concerned tone. Damn, he really didn't want to wake up yet buy something might be going on with the ship or Spock… Spock, that's right he had been injured yesterday. Jim had fallen asleep in the bio-bed next to him. How could he have slept so peacefully with his broken and bloody first officer lying in Med Bay?! He was angry with himself. Groaning with the effort it took to open his eyes, Jim found a very healthy looking Spock and rather relaxed looking Bones.

"Well, Jim, it's so glad you decided to join the land of the living once again. I was beginning to think you were going to sleep all day." Bones came and sat down in the chair next to him. No doubt it was where he had spent the night judging by the fact he was only in his blacks. He must have just chunked his blue tunic after Spock had bled on him and stayed all night with his two patients.

Jim once more moaned and sat up in the bed dangling his legs off the side. "I would have but you two decided that your conversation was so important that you couldn't take it outside." There was no venom in his voice directed at Bones. "I am glad to see you look much more green than gray this morning, Spock." He smiled at Spock which he saw reflected back to him from Spock's eyes. It was getting harder to just keep a professional distance from Spock. There was a deep relationship blossoming just as Spock-Prime had said there was. He decided now was not the time to think about such things. "What time is it?" He scrubbed his hands over his face, noticing that he was also just in his blacks. He didn't remember taking off his tunic, but Chappell might have done it for him. He'd been so tired.

"It is 0715, Jim." Spock came and took the chair next to Bones. "Dr. McCoy and I had only been discussing my previous injuries and your exhaustion for less than 90 seconds when your breathing patterned alerted me to your consciousness. You are a light sleeper, Jim." Spock's eyes danced with the hidden joy that Jim was awake and unharmed.

Finally making it out of the bed, Jim stretched and yawned. "Well, it's time for breakfast then." Jim scratched his belly and turned to face the other two. He could tell there was an easy air that passed between the two men. He knew these two were great friends, it just took a hell of a lot of shit to make them show it.

Bones laughed. "The man only thinks with his stomach and dangling parts, never that pretty little head of his." Spock raised an eyebrow at the comment as they both stood. "You go shower first and we'll meet you down in the mess in ten." McCoy had just exited the shower himself, just before he and Spock had began their discussion of yesterday's rather maudlin turn of events.

Jim nodded agreement, making sure that Spock was also agreeable, and headed towards his own quarters. While he didn't mind showering in Med Bay when he had to, he preferred taking a shower in his own room with his own toiletries. He liked his strawberry shampoo and his aloe soap. It made him feel cleaner than the generic, sterile stuff Bones had. Of course that same stuff is what made Bones smell like Bones, so he didn't mind it nearly as much as he used to. He quickly headed to his quarters and striped out of the dirty uniform. He usually couldn't sleep in so many clothes or when he was so dirty, but he had been so worn down from seeing Spock so hurt he didn't even think about it. As he stepped into the shower he remembered how well rested Spock had looked and how relaxed he seemed to be around him and Bones now. Maybe all the time Jim had spent trying to make Spock his friend had paid off and Bones' and his friendship was just a bonus. He smiled as he continued to scrub away yesterday's awful memories.

Once Jim was clean and dressed he headed towards the mess. Jim was thankful that today was Jim's off day and Bones had given Spock the day off duty. He liked mornings where he could sit at the breakfast table with his two best friends for more than a handful of minutes and actually have a conversation and not just 'good mornings' and 'see you laters'. Bones and Spock were already seated at the usual table with their breakfast when Jim entered the mess. He got his own 'off-duty' breakfast which was three pancakes, four bacons, two scrambled eggs, hash browns and strawberries. He didn't have to eat like a responsible captain when he had an off day. It was the agreement that Bones had finally consented to after weeks of being on his ass constantly about what went in his mouth. He took his over-loaded tray over to the table, smiling brightly. He was so relieved to see Spock looked so healthy and well rested.

When he sat down Bones rolled his eyes and Spock raised his eyebrow, which was both their own way of saying 'how juvenile'. Jim didn't care, he loved his breakfast. He worked out enough to burn off the extra calories and a big breakfast twice a week wasn't going to kill him no matter what Bones said. "So, Spock, you look a lot better than last time I saw you. Bones get you all fixed up or did Nyota do this all on her own?" Jim was trying not to talk with his mouth full, but was only half way successful.

Spock, who was by now accustomed to the antics of James T. Kirk, swallowed his bite of fruit politely before responding. "Of course, Jim, Dr. McCoy repaired all the damage done by the natives. I will be researching the mineral used in our assault later today to better understand its devastating effects." Leave it to Spock to be scientific about something that was used to beat the shit out of him and totally ignore Jim's attempt to learn more about his and Nyota's recent break-up.

Jim nodded continuing to shovel in his breakfast. It would do no good to remind the Vulcan that Bones had given him the day off to rest not to research some rock, so Jim kept that useless thought to himself. "What about you Bones? Anything exciting to do today?" Jim waggled his eyebrows at Bones over his juice. He was trying to get Bones to ask Chappell out, but the man was not cooperating with him. Jim just wanted to see Bones happy, and a Bones that had just gotten laid would be happy but Bones was not seeing things that way.

Bones snorted. "Damnit Jim, I'm a doctor not some love-sick puppy! I have more important things to do with my time than try to play match maker, its call a job. Maybe you have heard of it?" Bones rolled his eyes. But Jim could see the blush that was creeping up his neck. Yup, the CMO had the hots for the head nurse and Jim knew it.

Spock had raised an eyebow at that comment. "McCoy, I fail to see how having a job and being a 'love-sick puppy' have any correlation to each other. Of course Jim has heard of a job as he is the captain of the Enterprise." Jim knew that Spock bated Bones just to get a rise out of him. He had to because he was too damn good at doing it and Jim could swear he saw a twinkle of satisfaction when Bones got all worked up about something he said.

McCoy turned to glare at Spock. "Of course you would fail to see the correlation. You aren't the one he is trying to get hooked up! You can't possible understand the correlation because he stays out of your sex life, or your lack of a sex life." Bones was glaring at Jim now with that one eye wider than the other crazy-ass look he tries to make intimidating but it looks funnier than hell.

Spock, of course, had a reply to which Bones batted one right back. The two began their usual banter, that was really light-hearted even though to the untrained eye it looked like they would kill each other at any moment. Bones would call Spock a name and Spock would tell him how inaccurate it was, so Bones would then call him an inanimate object to which Spock would say 'and you're point' in Vulcan terms. It was quite humorous. Bones would gripe and Spock would smirk. Then they would start all over again until Bones laughed out loud and Spock was doing that small smirk thing he got away with doing and still being all Vulcan. In fact, Jim would worry if they weren't doing this.

Jim just sat back and enjoyed the show. Bones and Spock would do anything in the world for each other, they had proven that time and again. They would also do anything for Jim. Jim knew these two men better than he had ever known anyone in his life. These men were the family that fate had sent his way. Bones was like the older brother that Sam never could be. Bones never left him, he always stayed but when he had to leave, he always came back. Spock was like the rock he had to lean on. Spock never looked at him with tears in his eyes because Jim looked too much like a man that died so that he could live. They never tired to pawn him off on someone else or leave him alone. They were always there. These were his brothers. They loved him, they took care of him, they evened his kneel. So at breakfast with Spock and Bones going head-to-head, Jim sat there and smiled at his brothers of another mother. He wouldn't have changed them for all the stars in the sky. He loved them just as they were.

**A/N: Thanks for reading**

**I really thought I had uploaded this before I went to work, but I must have forgot. So, better late than never. I've already got the next chapter written.**

**Please tell me what you think! I'm not such a good 'Kirk-view' writer. **


	4. Eldest Brother's Duty

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1**

**My muse must have ADD because she is keeping me busy with all the thoughts she is sending my way!**

**Thank you all so much for your lovely reviews. They are such awesome encouragement. **

**I'm taking this chapter back to Bones' point of view. Yea it's getting kinda of sappy, but guys are allowed to be sappy once in a while. **

Bones had spent most of the morning with Spock after he had awakened in Med Bay to find the Vulcan watching over him and Jim as they slept. Bones could see the emotion in Spock's eyes as he greeted the doctor with a good morning. Bones could see the change in Spock's face, like he had only just realized how important both he and Jim were to him. He knew in that instant, seeing Spock's emotional glint in his dark brown eyes, that Spock had some how heard what Bones had told him while he tucked him into the bio-bed the night before. There was no panic in Bones' thoughts, much to his own surprise, because he could plainly see that Spock reciprocated his brotherly love. But that was not up for discussion, why talk about something as plain as day? Their early morning conversation had been gentle and hushed as they discussed Spock's healing and how Jim had not been injured in any way by the wild attack before Jim awoke. Spock had reassured Bones that he was no longer in any pain and that Bones had done an excellent job in repairing any damage that had been inflicted. In a Vulcan way, Spock had paid Bones several compliments in the few moments they had shared before Jim had been awakened by their voices.

However once Jim was awake their relationship transitioned into their normal routine. All pretenses of being gentle and caring brothers with each other were lost. As Bones was fond of thinking, they had a 'reputation' to protect. They couldn't' let the whole damn ship know they cared about one another. With Jim as a witness, they had launched into a boisterous debate at breakfast over the use of human analogies which had escalated into challenge over who could have the most original come-back. Then after the smug bastard had gotten the last word because Bones really didn't know how to come back after someone had told him 'the liquor you ingest so often must finally have begun to ferment your brain', he had given up. There were some times that Bones was really snappy with the come-backs, but then there was times when if you knew you were beat you should just stay down. So, Bones gracefully conceded. Or atleast he only rolled his eyes and huffed before turning back to his unfinished plate.

After a few moments of silence letting the over-grown Kermit the Frog (some strange kid's character back years ago that Bones had stumbled across once) bask in his victory, Bones decided it was time to get down to business. "Ok, Spock, so you think you are healed, but I really need to check you out to make sure. I want you to come down to Med Bay with me right after breakfast. You had lost some blood and I need to make sure that your body is compensating appropriately." Bones looked at Jim who was nodding his head in agreement with the doctor. Earlier in the morning while Jim was showering, Spock had declined to allow him to make sure all the wounds had properly healed. Spock kept going on and on about how advanced the Vulcan physiology was and that he knew exactly what was going on in his body, he had no need to be further examined by Dr. McCoy.

Spock, who nearly sighed in defeat, nodded his head once in agreement. "I believe that while I could voice my objections on the matter, it would be illogical to argue with you." Once McCoy had Jim on his side there was no need in voicing an opposing opinion. He might not completely understand the need for humans to constantly check on the status of their fellow crew, but he did feel slightly relieved that McCoy would check his progress. It was just another example of the eldest brother caring for his younger siblings. He knew that McCoy had seen the emotions in his eyes right after he had awoken and knew that he thought of McCoy as a brother. So if Spock lived and worked along side so many humans, so many humans that he had formed a personal attachment to, then he should allow there antics. Spock decided that as long as their attentiveness caused him no harm then he should no bother to argue or remind them how illogical they were. This is what human siblings did for one another, and to phrase McCoy he was 'just another puppy in the pile'.

Jim, who was slightly in shock that Spock had given in to the argument so quickly, smiled brightly at the two men across the table from him. Though he wasn't completely sure, he could nearly see a small change in-between the two men. Some how during the first two months of their five year mission, these men had began to realize they were his brothers which made them each other's brothers, boy that was making his head hurt. Having finally stuffed himself to capacity with his large breakfast, he thought it was best if he slipped off to another part of the ship far away from Bones' hypos and any more confusing thought about being brothers with people who weren't related. "Well, gentlemen, it has been a pleasure to have breakfast with such awesome company, but I've got several things to take care of. If you'll excuse me, I have a star ship to run." Jim made a mad dash towards the door before Bones could call him back.

Bones knew what Jim was doing, he was running away before Bones sequestered him to Med Bay as well. But Jim didn't know Bones plan of operation. He was going to let Jim get comfortable doing whatever in the hell Jim did when he wasn't pestering him or Spock and sneak up on him. Jim would get a physical later in the day, that was a sure bet. "Come on Spock, let's get down to Med Bay before Jim talks Scotty into doing something we will regret later." Bones and Spock put their trays in the disposal and walked out of the mess side by side. They were in perfect step like the old marching bands of Earth. Bones mused that while Jim marched to his own beat, Spock and he had learned how to keep time. They were greeted by several crewmembers on their trek down the corridors, which both the Commander and CMO returned pleasantly. This was Bones' favorite way to spend time with Spock, in public but without Jim. They didn't argue and their friendship seemed to shine thru the cracks.

Once inside the Med Bay, Bones ran the tricorder over Spock to check for any signs the wounds were not completely healed and to check his blood counts. Everything appeared to be normal with his body already beginning the tedious process of replenishing his blood count, but Bones was still hesitant to allow the First Officer back on full duty. Had Spock been a full human he would have still been in the Med Bay with atleast a week off duty before returning to light duty for a week. Spock's injuries had been the worst Bones had ever seen on a Vulcan. "I know you are a fast healer, but I want to leave you on light duty for a week." McCoy sat down the tricorder and took a deep breath. "Spock, you had the worst injuries I have ever seen on a Vulcan and that's saying something. I don't want you to overdo it and re-injure yourself." McCoy sat in the chair at the bedside while Spock sat up in the bed. "Spock, you were gray. Jim was clutching you and green blood was every where. I fixed you back up as fast and as best as you can, but damnit I was worried! Spock, promise me you won't do something that stupid again! This old heart can't take seeing you helpless in Jim's arms. Seeing you like that is just as hard as if it had been Jim. I know we are Star Fleet officers, but you could atleast try not to use your own body as a punching bag or a shield." Bones let his hand fall into his hands as he rubbed his forehead. He hadn't meant to say those things, but Spock had to understand where he was coming from. He needed to make sure the Vulcan understood that he was just as important as Jim, that he cared damnit.

Spock sat stunned for a moment. He was not expecting McCoy to ever say such things aloud to him while conscious. He slipped off the bed and gently rested his hands on McCoy's shoulders. "McCoy… Leonard, I can not promise such things as we are in a very hazardous line of occupation, but I can promise to endeavor not to inflect such emotional turmoil on you again. I am thankful to have a friend such as you, to have found such acceptance with both you and Jim. I go so far as to even allow myself the small comfort of thinking of you and Jim as my brothers, brothers that have proven time and time again that family is not about blood relations." Then Spock did the most un-Vulcan like thing in his life, he leaned forward and pressed a very chaste kiss to the top of McCoy's head. It was how his mother had given him kisses as a child. They were always loving and caring, nothing romantic of course not, but it seemed to fit the human emotion he felt swelling within him.

Bones sat in awe at the emotional transfer and the deep meaning behind the small kiss to his crown. Spock thought of him and Jim as his brothers, that they were the only two beings in the universe that truly cared for him. Bones was so over-come with the brotherly love they shared, that he jumped up and pulled the Vulcan tight against him. Holding him close, wrapping tightly around his shoulders, reassuring himself that Spock was there and whole again – breathing with a steady pulse. He could feel that Spock was holding him just as tight around his waist with his face buried into Bones' neck. Bones was grinning like a mad man. They allowed themselves this simple moment to be just to individuals who had found acceptance that only came between true family members.

And that was how Jim found his two best friends.

**A/N: Thanks for reading**

**Ok, ok, I know Spock probably wouldn't have ever hugged Bones in TOS, but this is based on ST09 so maybe I can have a little wiggle room??? After all he did loose his home planet and it is just one hug and a very little kiss! **

**Please tell me what you think my lovelies! Tell me if you want the next chapter in Bones or Spock's opinion**


	5. Being Half Human Ain't So Bad

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1**

**I want to give a big shout out to Miss Fenway! Thanks so much for your reviews, you're like my cheerleader! Thank you to all the reviewer and the those who favorite'd the story. You all made my day!**

**This goes back to Spock POV**

The words that McCoy had eloquently passed between his lips and the love that followed from him like a river had been enough to break down any Vulcan dams Spock had his emotions tied behind. Spock had only kissed one person, that had been Nyota, but the kiss he planted on top of McCoy's head was the single most human action he had ever done, and there was no trance of remorse or shame in his mind over the action. When McCoy had pulled him into his arms he could feel the warmth, love and safety of someone who truly cared, just like his mother had done when he was very small. Never before or since, had anyone held him with such compassion and true acceptance. Not even while dating Nyota, had Spock felt this accepted. Spock did not now how long he stood allowing McCoy to hold him and wrapping his own arms around the other man. He was content to let his head rest on McCoy's shoulder and remember the wonderful memoires of the time he had with his mother. In he arms of a human, Spock was finally able to grieve as befitted his human mother.

It was neither Spock nor McCoy who broke the hug, but a laugh from the door way. Spock noted that McCoy did not jump and pull away quickly; instead he only loosened his grasp and turned to face the door. Spock stayed like he was just long enough to hear the deep rubble of McCoy's reciprocating laugh in his chest. Spock leaned away, not wanting to relinquish the hold, keeping his hands on McCoy's side. He turned to see who had thought such a wonderful emotional oasis was so funny. He was not surprised to see Jim standing in the door way practically glowing. There was a gleam in those bright blue eyes, so Spock slowly broke all contact with McCoy, afraid for a fraction of a second that he had over-stepped some unseen boundary.

McCoy clapped him on the shoulder, still smiling, relieving Spock of his fear. "I believe that Jim is jealous that he wasn't part of the family hug, Spock!" McCoy wrapped one arm around Spock's shoulders and the other waved Jim with his other. "Oh come on you big cry baby, we'll hug you too." Spock could sense the amusement and peace from McCoy.

Jim nearly ran into McCoy's arms. He put one arm around McCoy and reached placing the other one around Spock. Almost on reflex, Spock mirrored his actions. The three men clutched each other with their heads leaning in the middle to touch sides of their foreheads together. "I believe that my mother once told me a human saying that fits this situation." Spock's voice was low and filled with hallowed emotion. "She told me that what every the universe brings your way it is sure to bring along those people who will help you to see it thru." He paused only slightly unsure of himself before continuing. "Some people come into your life for a short while, some come in to your life for just a little longer, but some people come into your life forever. Those who stay will help guide your way and lend a hand to whatever difficulties you face. They will stay by your side as if they were your own brothers, loving, caring, honest and truthful to the end." Spock had memorized those words, because deep down the little Vulcan had wanted them to be true.

Spock had not known he was crying until Jim reached up and wiped the tears off his cheek. "Your mother was a very wise woman and you loved her deeply." Jim smiled slightly. "We are your brothers; we are here for each other no matter what." Jim squeezed McCoy and Spock to emphasize his point. "The universe might have brought us together, but it's going to take more than a fleet of Klingons to tear us apart." This time Jim really did smile, one of those dazzling smiles that went all the way to his eyes, the one that warmed Spock's heart.

"Damn straight!" McCoy's voice was raw with emotion as well. "You two, Kid and Hobgoblin, are going to have to put up with this cranky, country doctor for as long as you both shall live!" McCoy squeezed the two men in his arms and laughed heartily.

"I believe that I must concur. I am thankful to have found such wonderful friends, such wonderful unrelated brothers." It was Spock's turn to squeeze the other two men. In a strangely human sentiment it felt as if a burdening weight had been lifted off Spock's chest. Just to be able to say such things out in the open to completely receptive audience had helped healed the lasting wounds of Vulcan's destruction, the wounds of being unaccepted as a child and the wounds of not showing his mother enough love. As Sarek had told him, he was a child of two worlds and like his father Spock was grateful for that.

Years later when Admiral McCoy, Admiral Spock and Admiral Kirk were all teaching at the academy, they would still remember their conversation in the Med Bay all those years ago. Though that was the only time that the love between them was mentioned unless one of them was nearly dying, their love was just as strong. They would eat every meal together as their schedules allowed, often reflecting on their time aboard the Enterprise. When ever one of them was off-planet with a group of cadets, the others would worry and sit together never mentioning how worried they really were. When ever one of them had a bad day, the others would spend the night cheering them up usually bad-mouthing who ever had upset their brother. When ever one would get asked if he regretted giving his whole life to Star Fleet, they all three would laugh and say that it took running off to the 'Fleet to find their family and smile knowingly (or twinkle in Spock's case) at one another.

The End

**A/N: So, whatcha think?**

**I had to end this one, it was getting way too sappy. Please hit the review button and tell me what you think!**


End file.
